Gone
by Welshy84
Summary: the police bring letty's car back. and Dom reacts badly
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: anastacia  
TITLE: GONE  
RATING: PG  
Summary: Letty loses her life in a car accident. And with it, Dom's slowly falls down around him  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the fast and furious are mine. I only own the characters you don't recgonise  
FEEDBACK: please  
ARCHIVE: if you want it, but tell me where its going  
  
When they phoned up, they said it was a car accident. And as we cry for Letty, all we could do was watch Dom. As he stood by the phone.Just staring at it. Numb  
"Come on Dom. We gotta go."  
We had to go to the morgue, we had to identify the body. I kept hoping it wasn't her. I didn't want to lose my sister. It could be anyone, it might not be her. It could be anyone. My mind keeps repeating.  
  
As Dom drives us there, I watch as he keeps trying to phone Letty. And everytime he hangs up the phone, he says its alright, she's fine. Its someone else. But for some strange reason, I know she's gone. As we walk through the door, the first thing to hit me, is the smell. I'll always remember the smell, its stomach chruning. The lady at the front desk, gets up and walks us through.  
  
When the woman pulls back the cover, I can't believe how pale she is. Her lips are so blue. I can't believe its her. I keep hoping its one of her sick jokes, that she would jump up and shout, "suprise."  
I slide down the wall as I feel the tears escape me. She's gone. She's really gone. I've lost my sister. And it looks like i'm losing my brother as well. His standing over, I watch through blurred eyes as he runs his fingers through her hair. And over the little cuts on her faces.  
"She .... she's gone." I hear him whisper harashly.  
As he pulls the cover down a little more, the tears start rolling down his cheeks.  
"Wake up. Please. Let, wake up."  
I feel my chest heave, as I watch him. The pain in my chest gets worse and as it does, so do my tears. I can't believe this has happened. "Come back." I silently whisper. "Please."  
  
Dom grips hold of Letty's still shoulders. "Baby wake up, Please wake up. Don't ... don't leave me .. please."  
His voice starts cracking, and his whole body is trembling. As he shakes her. Willing her back. But she isn't going to. I watch as he falls to his knees.  
"Come back ... Come back .... please. I can't lose you."  
He grabs hold of her hand and presses it against his face. As the louds sobs are thrown from his body. I crawl towards him, and rap my arms around his back. We kneel there crying for her. And each other.  
She's gone. And we just want her back. 


	2. chapter 2

TITLE: GONE  
RATING: PG-13  
Summary: Letty loses her life in a car accident. And with it, Dom's slowly falls down around him  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the fast and furious are mine. I only own the characters you don't recgonise  
FEEDBACK: please  
ARCHIVE: if you want it, but tell me where its going  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Dom's POV  
  
"I can't do this ... I can't do this". My mind screams. As I watch them lower the coffin. "This shouldn't be happening. She supposed to be here .... with me. She shouldn't be down there.... Letty gets scared ... she doesn't like small places .... she won't like it.... she'll get scared." My mind's rambling. I look up at the others. Everyone's here. Mia, Vince, Jesse, Leon. Hector, Edwin and their crew. And then there was Letty's mother. She keeps trying to talk to me. But I... I can't. I can't do this. I don't even want to be here. I don't want to watch this. I wanna wake up and with Letty fast asleep next to me. I don't want this.  
  
My breathing starts getting worse, the more the coffin is being lowered. I can hear my heart beat thunder in my ears and pound in my throat. As I feel myself falling. I don't feel the ground as my legs go from under me. All I can see is her face ...her face. Covered in cuts, she looked like she was asleep. And I just want her to wake up. Can someone please bring her back to me.... please just bring her back to me.   
  
Then I hear it, the soft thud as it reaches the bottom. I feel my body move, I don't know what I'm doing. But before I can do it, someone's pulling me back.   
"Let me go."  
I whisper in such a low voice, I can barely hear it. "Please, she needs me. She won't like it down there."  
The tears come, their slow at first. Then they got worse as I feel myself crumble. "This shouldn't be happening... I just want her back."  
I almost sound child like. I can feel everyone watching me. I stand up, and I feel my knees buckle. But before I can fall again I looked around. And then I run.   
  
I make it past the gate, when I slump against them. "I can't do this ... I can't. Please stop doing this to me." My mind is going wild. So is the pain. Everything in me is throbbing. I feel like I'm dying. The pain is running up from my stomach, and attacking my heart. And as I feel it struggle through my throat, everything is pushing its self up. And as I stumble on the bench, I throw up. 


	3. chapter 3

Mia's POV  
  
Its been three months since Letty di .... since she passed away. And   
life feels so wrong without her around. It doesn't feel right not   
having my sister here with me. To have someone to talk to, someone to   
help me make fun of the guys... god the guys. Their not the same.   
Jesse rarely talks, Vince keeps calling her name out in the garage   
and Leon's distanced himself off from everyone. He can't cope. And   
then theres Dom. I feel myself choking up, thinking about him. His in   
so much pain, its unbearable. His put a lock on their room, and he   
sleeps on the sofa. He won't let anyone in there.   
  
The police are bringing back her car today. I'm so glad Dom isn't   
here, I'm scared about how he'll react. His blocked himself off   
completely. He doesn't talk. He does nothing, expect sit in their   
room. He only leaves it, when he wants to sleep. Dom says he can't   
sleep with her smell lingering around. But he can't get rid of it   
either. He can't lose, what little he has left of her.  
Suddenly I can hear Vince yelling,"Holy Shit."  
I look up from the computer. Letty's car's here.  
  
I slowly walk up to the car and ran my hand ever so gently over the   
smashed in door. I have to hold in the tears, as I see the faint   
marks of her blood... It's her blood. It's not much, but I still want   
to be sick. I don't hear the guys walk over, but I did hear Jesse's   
tears as he breaks down. I run in his arms, and we both fall against   
the wall. As the emotion of it, got to much for us to bear. I can   
hear Vince saying something, but I can't hear what, as Jesse's tears   
mixed in with mine, is blocking it all out. But I did hear what is   
said next.  
"What the FUCK, is that doing HERE?"  
Its Dom.  
  
"I asked you a QUESTION. What the FUCK is that doing HERE?"  
His screaming, his whole body is shaking. I watch as he walks into   
the garage. Coming back out with a tail pipe. His whole face is   
covered in sweat. I can smell and feel the pain and alcohol thats   
dripping from him. Then suddenly he raises the tail pipe in the air   
and smashes in the wind screen of Letty's car. Screaming at it as he   
does. Shouting at it as if it was an actual person, instead of the   
thing that it was.  
"You bastard. You FUCKING BASTARD."  
  
With every swing to the car, I can feel the hatred coming from him.   
He has no one to blame. So he has no one to take his anger and his   
desperation out on. This is his only way. So we just stand there and   
let him. What else can we do? 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
DOM'S POV  
  
I can't do this anymore. Its getting worse. Theres this words from a song, that keeps repeating in my head. "Its cold when your lonely." But its not, its freezing. I feel like someone has stripped me and placed me in the middle of the arctic. But I can't scream for "HELP." The pain and the tears are pushing down on my throat. And I can't breath ... and I need to breath.  
  
I had to leave the garage. I couldn't stay there... with that. I can picture the wreck in my mind. The thing that took Letty away from me. I have to get away. I can't handle their pity. I can't even handle me.  
  
I press the bottle of southern comfort against my lips. Wondering through the town. Waiting for something to happen to me. I wanna feel something other then the pain and the alcohol. I sit down on the pavement, and close my eyes. Waiting for the pain to end. But I have to get up, as its getting even worse. I can still see her in me.  
"Letty?"  
  
There's this woman walking towards me .... she looks like Letty. "Please let her be Letty. Please." My mind begs.  
"Letty?"  
The woman still hasn't spoken. I can't even see her properly. Her face is a blur. I try rubbing my eyes, but the tears won't go away. She's standing in front of me .... she looks so much like her. I rub my hand over her cheek. And I can see her swaying, she looks dazed. She leans closer to me and kisses me. It doesn't feel like her. But it feels like something. And I want that something ... I crave that something. I kiss her back. And I take her home.  
  
LATER ON !!  
  
I can feel my head throb, as I wake up. I feel something eating away at me. I feel like I've done something wrong. But I don't know what. Suddenly I feel something warm against me. Letty. I rap my arm around her and snuggle up against her ... she feels wrong. It doesn't feel like her. It's someone else. I roll her over ... the pain's back. It's not her. It's someone else. I roll her back on her side. And push myself away from her. "She's not her, she doesn't belong here. " My thoughts were going into over drive. And before I can stop myself, I lift my leg up and kick her out of bed. And as I rap the blanket around my cold body. As I hear her body crash on the floor, I slowly walk down stairs. And sleep on the sofa. 


	5. chapter five

Author's note: I know its been forever since I updated. but here you go :)  
  
MIA'S POV  
  
I'm standing in the middle of the street and I'm so cold. I'm just wearing my pj's. I rap my arms around myself, to try and keep warm. But its not working. My feet are turning red, from the ice that is plastered on the ground. I look around and I see a car slowly driving towards me. Its Letty's. Its heading towards me and I try to move out the way, but I can't. Then out of nowhere another car drives past. I try to close my eyes, but I can't. Instead I watch as it slides across the road and smashes into the side. The guys jumps out and I listen and watch as he screams at my sister. But she doesn't answer back, she can't .... she's gone.  
All of a sudden an ambulance comes. And her body is being lifted onto a stretcher. I walk towards her and look down at Letty. I touch her forehead and all of a sudden she opens her eyes ....  
  
My eyes fling open. I can feel my chest pounding, as the end of the dream comes back to me. I rap my arm around the pillow and bite down. I don't want the others to hear my tears. I slowly rub my throat with my free arm, tryin to get rid of the tightness. But it won't work. I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep. And as my eye lids start dropping, I hear a thud.  
  
I tip toe towards the door. I don't wanna check this out. But I feel like I have to. So I walk around the landing. I don't want to go downstairs. I'm more safe up here. Nothing can hurt me. I look around, but I can't find anything. So I go to the bathroom and get a glass of water. And as I do this, I notice Dom's bedroom door is open. I can feel fear creeping up on me, as I push open the door even further. I can hear snoring coming from the bed. But it doesn't sound like my brothe, it sounds like a woman.  
  
It is. Theres a woman laying on the bed. She has the sheet rapped around her. Dom's not here. So I slowly back away from the door. And creep away. I'll talk to Dom about this in the morning ... I have to. And as I try to forget what I saw, I go back into my rom. And as I lie down, I can feel sleep slowly pulling me down. And just before it does, I feel Vince's arm flop across my waist. 


	6. chapter six

DOM'S POV  
  
I can feel my head throb, as I slowly open my eyes. I feel like someone's beating the inside of my skull with a hammer. But that's not what I'm worried about. Mia is. She's standing over me. And she doesn't look too happy.  
"We need to talk."   
And with that she walks back into the kitchen. I close my eyes for a few minutes, as I rub my temples. Trying, unsuccessfully to numb the pain.  
"DOM !! NOW!"  
And with that, I jump up and run in the kitchen.  
  
"Yea Mia?"  
I ask shyly. She's evil when she's in these moods. She'll destroy anything and everything in her path. It looks like I'm her next victim.  
"You do remember what happened lat night, don't you?"  
Then as I go to answer, some woman walks into the kitchen. I look at Mia, but she just shakes her head, no. Then it gets worse, the skank starts kissing me on my jaw and whispers good morning. I think she tried to make herself sound sexy, but it came out more duffy duck.  
"Excuse me?"  
We both turn to look at Mia. She looks like she's about to explode. These isn't going to be pretty.  
"Skanky, me and my brother are having a conversation. DOORS that way. Bye, bye."  
  
With that she piles herself off my side and leaves.  
"Now, where were we?"  
"Mia, I don't need these at the moment. Ok? ... I'm going back to sleep."  
With that I head back in the living room. Hoping the walls would stop spinning.  
"SHE'S only BEEN gone three MONTHS! YOU can't do these."  
Someone please make her shut up. I can't deal with these at the moment. Maybe when I'm sober ... Actually make that never. I'll never be able to cope with these.  
"We need to talk about these Dom. We have to .... I ... can't lose you as well."  
I slowly turn around, as I hear the sobs in her voice. She's crying. She hardly ever used to cry. Its only been recently. All Mia does now, is cry. I turn back arounf and sit on the edge of the table. Pushing my face in my hands. Trying to ignore, her pain. I don't wanna deal with these.  
"DAMMIT DOM!! DON'T You realise, you slept with some whore in your's and LETTY'S bed .... You can't ignore these."  
  
With those words, I snap. I shoot up from the table. All I can see is red mist. Why can't she just shut up.   
"You Don't Know What The Hell Your Talking About."  
My voice is low, and I'm speaking slowly. I don't wanna lose my temper. But it feels like I'm going to. I shove my hand, beside her head, as I look down at her.  
"You wanna understand? You wanna understand, why I took some other woman in Letty's bed. I tell you why .... I wanted it to be her. I wanted it to be her so badly .... All I saw was her face ... All I could hear, was her voice. That woman wasn't there to me ... Letty was .... I just wanted it to be her."  
My voice drops with every word. The anger is slowly replaced with angst. And my throat is throbbing.  
  
"I just wanted her to be Letty. Thats what you have to understand."  
With those words I walk out." 


	7. chapter seven

Mia's POV  
  
Even though I'm stting, my legs are still shaking. And my nerves are all over the place. I've never seen that side of Dom before. His never been angry with me. I can still feel my heart race. I look up and see Vince walking in and as he does, a smile appears on my face.  
"Hey Mia. You ok?"  
I don't say anything, I just look at him. And he takes hold of my hand.  
"Whats wrong?"  
What do I tell him? that I'm scared for my brother. That he could end up hurting himself? My throat tightens as I tell him, and tears glisten my face. Vince takes me in his arms and holds me.  
"You want me to talk to him?"  
He whispers against my hair. I nod my head against his shoulder. And he whispers, "Ok." Kissing me on the forehead.  
"So, you still coming to the race tonight?"  
"Yea."  
Then he leaves. I just hope he gets through to Dom.  
  
Later on!!  
  
"So, what did he say?"  
I watch Vince as he paces. Not a good sign.  
"Bad? huh?"  
"I didn't get much out of him. But he said he'll come out tonight."  
I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. But it was a good thing. Being around cars helped Dom. Soothed him.  
"Ok. So ... I'm gonna get ready."  
  
I throw everything on the bed, that I'm going to wear. A black leather skirt, a white top. With my blacket jacket over the top. As I finish getting ready, I slip on the boots and slide the shades over my eyes. I found these under her bed. For some strange reason I couldn't throw them away. I guess I still need a reminder that she was here.  
"Come on Mia."  
Vince shouts from downstairs, I take one last look in the mirror before heading out.  
  
My mind shuts off completely, the minute I get in the car. Dom's driving. I watch as he gets in, he looks worried. He raises his hand to turn the key, but he stops. I can see the sweat covering his forehead. He goes to turn the key again, but he punches the steering wheel instead.  
"Its ok Dom. I'll drive."  
Then he looks at me ... he looks relieved. We then switch place and I drive us there. 


	8. chapter eight

Dom's POV  
  
  
  
I've spent my life behind the wheel, and I couldn't turn the key. I couldn't. I kept seeing her ... smiling at me ... seeing her lay there. It scared me.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Mia says. I watch as everyone walks past. I wanna go home. Instead I step out of the car and the mask slips into place. I don't stay with Mia, I don't want her fussing over me. Instead I walk around and try to forget everything. Hector's walking towards me.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, you racing?"  
  
"No, just watching."  
  
He nods his head. And we stand there in silence. So I walk away.  
  
  
  
I see the skank from the other day. So I quickly leave in the other direction. But she sees me and follows.  
  
"Hey Dom. Wait there."  
  
I don't need this. So I carry on.  
  
"Oh. It's like that is it? Think your better than me?"  
  
She shouts at my back. I stop, I don't say anything though.  
  
"Your not though. Your pathetic. Crying over your lost little Letty."  
  
I hear the snide in her voice. I run my hands over my head, trying to ignore her.  
  
"I was good for the lay. And now you ignore me. I don't know why I'm bothered though, you weren't that good. That's the only reason someone like Letty stayed with you."  
  
I can hear her laughing at me and I can feel the hatred boiling in me. I spin around and as I raise my hand to hit her, someone else does instead. And as I hear the thud of someone's hand connecting with her face, I go home. 


	9. chapter nine

Mia's POV  
  
  
  
Everything's going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine. I have to believe this. I push the glasses up my nose, as they slowly slide. I walk around and watch as Leon tried to get some action. Jesse drooling over some car, and Vince. Well Vince is watching me, watch him. My bodyguard. I then look for Dom. His talk to Hector. He looks like his about to bail, and he does. Apart of me wants to go after him, but I don't. Instead I walk towards Vince. But as I do, I see the skank go after Dom. So I follow.  
  
  
  
"Your not though, your pathetic. Crying over lost little Letty."  
  
I stand in the shadows and listen. Wishing she would shut up. He looks like his about to snap.  
  
"I was good for the lay, and now you ignore me. I don't know why I'm bothered though. You weren't that good. That's the only reason someone like Letty stayed with you."  
  
With this I interfere. I see Dom going to raise his hand, and as he does, I spin her around and back hand her across the face. I look up, and see Dom leaving. I go after him, and as I do, I feel her pulling on my hair and yanking it down.  
  
  
  
As she looks at me, I spit in her face and smash my forehead against her's. I see her wobble out of the alleyway. So I run after her.  
  
"Someone. HELP!"  
  
I hear her scream, as I jump on her. I can't see her though. There's this black cover over my eyes, but I can feel. I can feel my fist connecting with her flesh and the lumps forming on her skin. And then I feel someone grab me, by my hips and pull me off. And as this happens, the black cover is slowly fading. I look around to see who's holding me, it's Vince.  
  
"Aaaaw how sweet. Trying to act like a bad ass."  
  
She's covered in bruises and her own blood, yet she won't shut up.  
  
"It's better than acting like a whore."  
  
I say ever so calmly. That it even shocked me. I can feel my nerves jump, I've never been in a fight before. I've never hit anyone until today.  
  
  
  
I hear her laughing, but with a whimper. As she presses her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Look at you, dressed in big girl clothes. Thinking your it. Trying to look and act like Lett."  
  
With that I try to get out of Vince's grasp, but its to tight. I look at her, everyone's trying to get her to shut up.  
  
"You talk about me. Look at you , your dressed like a whore. You can't keep your mouth shut. And it looks like you can't keep your legs shut either."  
  
I say bitterly. As she gawps at me. I hear everyone laugh. I turn to Vince. "Let's go home."  
  
With that we walk to the car. And as we do, I turn to him again.  
  
"Vince. Where's Dom?" 


	10. chapter ten

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MATTER OF SUICIDE. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, ITS BEST YOU TURN AWAY.  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
  
  
I slam the door, as I push myself in the house. Pushing my hand on the banister, and when I do. I could hear her husky voice.  
  
"How about you giving me a massage?"  
  
I close my eyes and try to ignore it. But her voice comes back.  
  
"You know I love you right?"  
  
I drag my tired body upstairs. And take out the key from my pocket, and I walk in the room. It doesn't smell like her anymore. It smells like that skank. It feels like Letty's presence has left the room. I look through her clothes, inhaling the smells. I found this top and I take it out. Pressing it against my face, the tears slowly come. And my body starts shaking as I fall down hard on the bed.  
  
"Why did you have to leave?"  
  
I whisper against the fabric.  
  
"Why? I feel ... I feel so empty. Why did you leave me?"  
  
  
  
I slip off the bed and crawl into the bathroom. The top still in my hand. Pulling myself up, to look in the mirror. Thrusting my hands over my head. My eyes are practically popping out. My face is stained with tears and months worth of stubble. I slowly wash my face. I look in the mirror. Letty ... She's there ... I can see her. I press my hands against the glass ... and she ... she fades away.  
  
"Come back. PLEASE!"  
  
I start shaking the mirror and I pull it off the wall and throw it on the floor. I watch as it smashes. I can still hear it, as I slide on the floor. My chest throbbing and I can barely breath.  
  
"I ... I wanna go .. home."  
  
  
  
Without thinking, I pick up a piece of glass off the floor. I stare at it for a while. Not knowing what I was going to do. And before I could think, I press the glass into my wrist/ The blood starts trickling, as I do. The only thing I feel now is the pain. Everything .. everything is gone. So I do the same with the other wrist. And I watch .. I watch as the blood pours.   
  
I lay down on my side, closing my eyes. Pressing the shirt against my face. And I pray for her. 


	11. chapter eleven

MIA'S POV  
  
"Mia, I promise you his fine. With what just happened, he probably went home. His ok."  
  
I don't know how many times the guys have told me this. They say it to me, everytime I pick up my phone. Everytime they catch me looking out the window. And everytime my voice cracks. I know they don't want me to be upset. But I won't believe them until I see for my own eyes, that my brother's ok.  
  
Leon pulls up outside my house, and I run to the door. My hands shake as I try to open it. I can't even put the key in the lock. And when I finally do, I drop them. DAMN. I pound my hands against the door. And one of the guys slowly push me aside and opens it.   
  
"DOM."  
  
I shout, as I look around the living room.  
  
"His not here."  
  
Jesse says. Sitting down.   
  
"I'm gonna look upstairs. Just to be sure."  
  
I slowly creep upstairs.   
  
"Dom?"  
  
I whisper. All of a sudden I have a feeling of dread running through me, as I see his bedroom door. I walk in and as I do, it feels like someone's has a grip on my throat. Something doesn't feel right. I look around and I see him.... laying there in the bathroom. I run to him. And I fall against his legs..... theres soo much blood.   
  
I grasp hold of my throat. As everything feels blocked so tight. I... I can't scream. And I don't know what to do. I need to do something..... I know this. I studied this. But I can't remember what to do.   
  
"Vince!"  
  
I try to spoke but nothings coming out. I crawl towards Dom and slowly push him on his back. I finally see the wounds. I start choking as I look them.... This shouldn't be there. Why couldn't he talk to me.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
I try again, but this time it barely comes out a whisper.  
  
"Help... Somebody help me. PLEASE."  
  
The tears start glistening on my cheeks and I fold over.   
  
I finally hear foot steps.  
  
"Mia, where are you girl?"  
  
"I'.... I'm in here."  
  
Please hear me... please. My mind begs.   
  
"What you doing in here?"  
  
I look up, Its Leon. Standing by the bedroom door.  
  
"In here... I'm in here."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
He says walking towards me.   
  
"O my god!"  
  
I watch him, as he stops in his tracks.   
  
"GUYS!"  
  
Leon shouts.   
  
"GET UP HERE NOW!!"  
  
I hear them thundering up the stairs. As I press myself against the wall. I can't, I can't look at him.... Don't make me look at him.  
  
I can hear Vince's voice, talking on the phone. And I just want the noise to go away. The guys are trying to come near me. I won't let them. "Just go away" My mind screams. "Leave me alone."  
  
But I can't say this. I can't find my voice. I just want to make all this go away.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way." 


	12. chapter twelve

DOM'S POV  
  
I slowly open my eyes. My eye sight is a blur. I can barely see properly. But I do know, that I'm no longer in the bathroom. I don't know where I am. All I can see is blurry white walls. Everywhere. I rub my eyes.   
  
"Hey."  
  
I look up, theres a guy standing over me. Wearing black trousers and a white shirt. And the hat his wearing, covers his face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I sound so calm. And I feel it as well.  
  
"Me? Well I'm just a messenger."  
  
He extends his hand and helps me up.  
  
"Lets walk."  
  
All of a sudden I'm no longer in the white room, but in a street.  
  
"How did I do that?"  
  
He says reading my thoughts.  
  
"Like I said I'm a messenger."  
  
He ended it there, and we walk on.  
  
"What you did today changed alot of things.... you took your own life. I admit most of us up here, were waiting for it. Now your here. You changed the path you were walking towards, and now you have to make a choice. Do you continue the way you were. Or do you stay here."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I admit honestly. I don't.   
  
The guy places his hand on my eye lids.  
  
"Thats why I'm here. I can help you. But in the end, only you can make the choice."  
  
He closes my eyes and I slump to the ground.  
  
"Choice wisely."  
  
I'm standing, in my home. And I can see me.... the six year old me. I'm watching my mother pack.  
  
"Mommy, wheres you going?"  
  
I hear myself ask, my voice then sounded so tiny.  
  
"I have to go honey. But you promise me, that you'll look after your sister for me."  
  
Little me, nods his head, as she runs her hands over my cheeks. I still can't believe she left. Its been so long. But I still can't believe she walked out.   
  
I stood here in the corner, watching as little me toddles to the window. To watch her drove away. My face is pressed against the glass, the tears smudging against it. I go to walk towards the kid, when the room spins.  
  
I'm no longer there. Instead I'm standing outside. I'm older now.   
  
"Dommy."  
  
I look around. Theres Mia. In her pick frilly dress. And then theres Letty. In her dungarees. And a toy car in both hands. I laugh a little. This is the first time we met.  
  
"My friend's coming over for dinner."  
  
"Yea? did you ask dad?"  
  
I was a brat back then. Always trying to upset Mia.  
  
"Yea. This is Letty."  
  
"Whats sort of name's that? It sounds like Lefty."  
  
I hear myself laugh. That was before she punched me. I close my eyes. Thinking about how it used to be.  
  
I open my eyes. But I'm not standing in the back yard anymore. I'm leaning over the janitor. The guy who killed my father. This time I'm not watching from the sides. I'm inside. I can feel the weight of the spinner, as I smash it against the guys face.  
  
"Dominic Torretto. You've been found guilty of assault. With this you'll serve two years in maximum prison. Take him away."  
  
What the hell? I'm in the court. How did I get here? I see Mia crying. And Letty walking towards me. Hugging me.  
  
"Its going to be alright. You'll be out in no time. I promise."  
  
Now I'm in the wash room. I know whats going to happen. I can't believe they brought me here. What happened here was sickening. I see the guys walking in.  
  
"Its the pretty boy."  
  
One of them say with a smirk. They all laugh.  
  
"Don't you think, its about time, that he gets proper welcome here."  
  
With this I turn around and place my forehead against the wall. Trying to block out the sounds. But I can hear the sounds.... the struggle. Of me trying to break free of their hold. But there's.... there was to many. I couldn't.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
One of them say. As my screams echo around the room.  
  
"So, you going to be ok?"  
  
What? I'm in the visiting area. Everyone's here. I nod my head. I can't talk.   
  
"Anyway we... hu we gotta go. But we'll be back tomorrow. Ok?"  
  
I nod my head again. I'm still wondering what was going on. I watch as they walk away. Letty stays behind though.  
  
"You sure, your ok?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
I whisper. But she doesn't believe me.  
  
"I'm here. Talk to me. Please"  
  
With that i lean my head on her shoulder and let everything out. Its that hard to handle, I end up falling to the ground and I take her with me. I watch as She strokes my head. Looking at the ceiling. Her eyes blinking, trying not to cry.  
  
The room changes again. Now I'm standing by the prison gates. I see me, getting in Vince's car. I then watch as they drive away. I feel relief, sweeping through me.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
All of a sudden I'm standing in front of my mother.  
  
"I had to. I.. I couldn't stay there."  
  
"Why, did he hurt you?"  
  
I see her nod her head no.  
  
"He didn't, but I couldn't stay in a loveless ...."  
  
"So not only do you, leave him. You leave me and Mia as well. I was six years old. And I watched you walk away.... and you left me to look after Mia. Dad couldn't do it.... he couldn't even look after himself. I was so happy when he meet someone new. I didn't have to do this on my own anymore. I had someone to look after me. She ... she told me , she loved me like a son."  
  
Even though I was only watching, I can feel the pain again. Of going through this.  
  
"He meet someone new?"  
  
I near the disbelief in her voice.  
  
"What did you expect, did you think he'd wait around for you forever? Well he didn't. He meet someone new. And she was more of a mother then you'll ever be."  
  
And now I'm standing in front of her. The woman who raised me.  
  
"I went to see her."  
  
She clasps my hand, as I talk. She doesn't say anything. She just let me talk.   
  
"And I finally realise. She's not my mother... You.. you are."  
  
I can see the tears spring to her eyes, as she collapses against my chest. We were both crying. As I held her.  
  
The room goes dim. And everything changes. I'm now in the morgue. I can see myself kneeling besides Letty. I see Mia rapping her arms around me. I can feel it. I can feel someone hold me. All of a sudden I'm back in the white room. But I can still feel the arms around my waist. Then it suddenly hits me. It feels like Letty. "Please let it be her." I whisper under my breath.   
  
I turn around. And my heart feels like its about to explode.  
  
"Hey Dom."  
  
"Hi Let."  
  
I whisper back. 


	13. chapter thirteen

MIA'S POV  
  
I start choking on my tears, as I look at Dom. His laying there on the hospital bed. And he looks the same way Letty did. But.. but his still alive. Barely. I can't have him leave me. I can't. I can't lose him.  
  
"Please don't take him away from me."   
  
I whisper. I sit down in the chair, by the bed. Pressing my face in my hands. I can't believe it came to these. He could have talked to me. I would have listened.   
  
"I lost Letty too."  
  
I say to him. I take hold of his hand.  
  
"Please be ok. Please."  
  
I hear the door slowly creak. Its Vince.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
I look at him, and don't say anything. I can't. The only person I want to talk to, is laying on the bed, unconscious.  
  
"Come here."  
  
I got up, and fall into his arms.   
  
"Why did he do this?"  
  
I whisper against his chest.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it was his only way to deal with it."  
  
I feel him pick me up, and he sits down. And as he does, he holds me even tighter. Letting me cry. Vince doesn't say anything. He just holds me and strokes my hair. Thats all I need. 


	14. fourteen

DOM'S POV  
  
Letty's standing in fronting of me .. she's here. She's back. I have   
  
my Letty back. I rap my arms around her and hold her so tightly.   
  
I've finally got her back. I can feel her run her hands over my   
  
head, as I spin her around. This is amazing.  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
I whisper to her, once I put her back on her feet.   
  
"I know. I missed you too."  
  
Hearing this, I start raining kisses over her face. Telling her I   
  
love her, with each one.  
  
I rap my arms around her again, dragging her to the floor as I do. I   
  
end up with my head on her lap. Pressing my face into her thigh, as   
  
she strokes my head again. We don't say anything. We just sit there.   
  
Soaking it all in. The pain is gone, and I feel comfortable. And I   
  
feel at peace. I have my Letty back. And right now thats all that   
  
matters. I close my eyes and inhale her scent. Drinking it all. And   
  
when I open my eyes again, we're no longer in the white room. We're   
  
on a beach. This is where, me and Letty ended up after our first   
  
date. I look up at her and she's smiling at me. Remembering as well.  
  
We get up, and I grab hold of her hand. As we walk. In my entire   
  
life, I've never been happier.  
  
"Baby wake up, Please wake up. Don't ... don't leave me ...please."  
  
The words I whispered in the morgue, suddenly appear in my mind.  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
I tell her, pulling away as I do.  
  
"I didn't want to. If I had the choice I would've stayed.... with   
  
you. DOM I love you. I could never leave you... believe me."  
  
Letty sounds so calm, so sure. Apart of me believes her. But she   
  
left.. she went away and left me. I feel her pulling on my hand.   
  
Pressing it against her face.  
  
"Dom I love you so much. If I had the choice I would have stayed..   
  
with you."  
  
Reading my mind, as she used to. She kisses my hand after she tells   
  
me this.  
  
All of a sudden we're back in the white room.  
  
"Why does this keep happening?"  
  
I say to Letty. But she's gone. Where did she go? where is she?   
  
"Don't worry. Letty's fine."  
  
I turn around. And theres this blond chick standing there.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I ask her. And a see a warm smile slowly spread on her face.  
  
"Me? I'm your guardian angel."  
  
PS I thought I should let you all know, that the blond chick is me.   
  
I couldn't help it 


	15. chapter 15

VINCE'S POV  
  
"So ... Mia what did the doc say?"  
  
She looks up at me, with a tear stained face, and her I can see her   
  
bottom lip wobbling.  
  
"Well... he huh said.. that theres a slim chance. of him," I hand her   
  
the box of tissues. And then I kneel in front of her.  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"Thanks.. the doctor said there was a slim chance of him making   
  
it.... why did he do this?"  
  
"Honey he was depressed. With losing Letty. It was killing him....   
  
come here."  
  
She leans over from where she was sitting and I rap my arms around   
  
her.  
  
"Its going to be ok. I promise."  
  
"Its not... If I lose him.. I got no one."  
  
I lean back and press my hand under her chin, to look her in the eye.  
  
"You won't be. You have me. No matter what happens. I'm here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She whispers to me.  
  
"Yea... I love you."  
  
Which I say under my mouth.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
I feel a smile spread on my face, as I engulf her, in another hug.  
  
"So, hows things going in the garage?"  
  
Mia wanted to be on her own for a while, I decided to phone Leon.   
  
Theres only him and Jesse there.   
  
"I had to close down. Jess's ADD started playing up. So we're in the   
  
cafe... Hows Dom?"  
  
"I don't know. The doc said there was a slim chance of him making it."  
  
"Shit I can't believe this. What about Mia? Is she ok?"  
  
I close my eyes and lean my head against the side of the phone.  
  
"She's terrible... I don't know what to do."  
  
"Just be there for her."  
  
'Easier said then don't.' I thought.  
  
"I gotta go. Talk to you later."  
  
I go to the cafe and get a drink. Thats when I saw the doctors   
  
running past me.  
  
"What the hell?"   
  
I say to myself. And follow them. Suddenly I can hear Mia's voice, as   
  
I get near.  
  
"No. This isn't happening. SAFE HIM... Just DO something.. Don't take   
  
him away from me!"  
  
With that I break into a run. Doctor's were trying to pull Mia back   
  
from Dom.   
  
"No.. you can't this.. you need to safe him."  
  
She was pleading now. I barge through the doctor's and grab her.   
  
"Come on. Let them do their job."  
  
"No.. I need to be here... He'll want me to be here. when he wakes   
  
up.. he'll want me to be here."  
  
With this I lift her up, and carry her out of the room.  
  
"His going to be ok. I promise."  
  
I watch her pace around the room. Shaking her head, racking her hands   
  
through her hair as she did.  
  
"Can you be sure? Do you know for sure, that his going to be ok?"  
  
Mia asks me, with a shakey voice.  
  
"Yea. The people here are.."  
  
"Thats not what I mean." She said interpreting me. "I mean ten months   
  
down the line. You sure he won't be back here? He could do this   
  
again. With her gone... so is he."  
  
With those words out of her mouth, she sits down on the floor. And   
  
presses her face into her knees. And I sit next to her. Rapping my   
  
arm around her . And she leans her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
I look up and theres a doctor standing in front of us.   
  
"Can you follow us, to the family room."  
  
I help Mia up, and we follow the man.   
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
Mia asks him slowly. I look at the doctor, and he looks lost for   
  
words. Its bad.  
  
"Mr Torrento, lost alot of blood. We did all we could do, to save   
  
him. But he passed away. I'm sorry."  
  
"What? No... he couldn't... he wouldn't leave me... he wouldn't."  
  
I listen to Mia, as she breaks down and falls to the ground. While I   
  
stood there, consumed with shock. 


	16. chapter 16

DOM'S POV  
  
"I have a guardian angel?"  
  
I ask her, shocked.   
  
"Yea. Come on. Its about to begin."  
  
"Whats about to begin?"  
  
"Your life."  
  
She tells me calmly, as she extends her hand for me to take. Which I   
  
do.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"This is the PTB how may I help you?"  
  
We've walked into an office. It looks like a reception for the   
  
doctor's.  
  
"Davina?"  
  
The lady at the front desk, calls her.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
I turn to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Lewis left a message for you. I said you had a meeting with a   
  
charge, so he said he'll talk to you later."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She then pulls on my arm, and walks me through a door. She turns to   
  
me and a smile appears on her face.  
  
"This is where it begins."  
  
Suddenly the guy with the black hat, appears in the room. And pulls   
  
Davina to the other side . It looks like their arguing. And I can   
  
only make out the end of it.  
  
"Listen, I have to do this."  
  
"If you go through with this. Your going to lose everything."  
  
"I know, but like I said, I have to do this."  
  
I hear her, she sounds so desperate. I watch as she walks towards me,   
  
she doesn't look happy anymore. Her sparks gone.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
I ask. She doesn't answer, instead she places her hands on my   
  
forehead. And I can feel something floating through my mind.   
  
"Lay down."  
  
She tells me, when she removes her hands and I do.  
  
DAVINA'S POV  
  
"Lay down."  
  
I tell him, calmly. Even though inside I was a wreck. My whole life   
  
is about to go up in flames. But as I keep saying, I have to do this.   
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Again he does, as I say. I feel Lewis's hand on my arm, as he pulls   
  
me back.  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
He whispers to me.   
  
"But I do."  
  
And I turn back to Dominic. He was raising in the air. And suddenly a   
  
cloth appears out of no where. And raps itself around him. And ever   
  
so slowly, he disappears.   
  
"It was nice knowing you."  
  
Lewis whispers in my ear, as the cloth falls to the ground. 


	17. chapter 17

Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Am glad your still reading it, even though I take forever to  
  
update it. and abraxis, am thinking about writing a sequel to this. and if i do, you can be in   
  
it :)  
  
DOM'S POV  
  
I open my eyes and roll over on my side, pressing my face into the   
  
pillow. Then it suddenly hits me, I'm not in the white room anymore.   
  
I sit up, and look around. And then I stop. She's here. Laying next   
  
to me. Letty. Letty's here laying next to me.  
  
"Like I said, I can change alot of things. including your past."  
  
A hear the woman's voice, and say a silent thank you. Before I   
  
snuggle up to my Letty.  
  
"Mmmm, whats going on?"  
  
She mumbles against my shoulder. I'll never be able to get enough of   
  
this. Snuggling up to her, in bed.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I whisper against her neck, not answering.  
  
"I love you too babes."  
  
She tells me with a kiss. I watch her get up. Changing into a pair of   
  
my boxers and one of my wife beaters. Before heading downstairs. And   
  
as always I follow.  
  
She's sitting in my lap, as we share a cup of coffee, when the guys   
  
come down. Mia instantly hugs Letty.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
She asks her with confusion, as everyone starts hugging her.   
  
"I had this dream, and they had this dream, and we thought you died."  
  
Mia told her in a rush.  
  
"As you can tell, I'm here. I'm ok."  
  
She tells her, as she returns the hug. But none of them listen to   
  
her. Mia offers to make her breakfast. Vince says, he make her juice,   
  
Leon says he'll do her work for her. And Jesse was stuck to her side.   
  
I had no chance of getting near her today.  
  
"I'm going out for about ok?"  
  
They all nodded their heads, but they were to busy fussing over Letty   
  
to answer. So I left.  
  
"Hi dad, its me Dominic. I know I haven't been here in a while. But   
  
it was hard. I know your watching over me and I just wanted to let   
  
you know, I'm doing ok. And I hope your proud of me."  
  
I rub my hand over the words on the tombstone, and get up.  
  
"Of course his proud of you."  
  
I turn around and its the chick from heaven.  
  
"How did you do this?"  
  
I ask her, amazed. Letty died, I died. And know I'm here. I'm   
  
confused.  
  
"You don't listen do you. But if you need reminding, ask Jesse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I ask her, scratching my head. Whats Jesse gotta do with this? I   
  
thought.  
  
"Just ask him, and another thing, don't worry she's already said yes."  
  
And then all of a sudden she vanishes.  
  
I head home, but before I do, I make a stop. I go to my mother's   
  
house.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
She hugs me and tells me to go in the living room, as she goes in the   
  
kitchen to make some tea.  
  
"So how have you been Dominic?"  
  
She asks me, in her mild voice.  
  
"Great, weird. But great. Listen, I came over to see if you wanted   
  
dinner with me and the others, today?"  
  
"Of course. I love that."  
  
She tells me sweetly, taking my hand.  
  
"Come on then. Get your coat and your bag."  
  
I say, helping her up.  
  
Their still fussing over Letty, as we get in. Mia makes a bee line   
  
for mom.  
  
"Hi mom, where have you been?"  
  
I head over to Letty, as Mia leads our mom into the living room. As I   
  
go to talk to Jesse. He tells me everything about the dreams his been   
  
having. How he got into a race with Johny Tran and how he got killed.   
  
Then he told me, about the heist. And how the girl from the white   
  
room told him, that she could change it for him and that he'll be   
  
able to go home. And as I walked back downstairs, I was left in   
  
shock. It really happened. I lost Letty. And I ended up losing myself   
  
as well.  
  
"Hey babes."  
  
Letty says to me, as I walk back into the kitchen. I rap my arms   
  
around her shoulders and kiss her on the forehead. She twists around,   
  
so she's facing me. Pressing her hands on my face.  
  
"I love you Dom."  
  
She whispers, before she kisses my collar bone. I trail butterfly   
  
kisses over her forehead.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
PS, I know its sappy having them all having the same dream. but I wanted to find a way to have   
  
them all fuss over her. and with the heist, lets just say am in denial lol 


	18. chapter 18

This was the moment Dom was waiting for, he and letty are getting   
  
married. His stands in the church waiting for his bride to be. His   
  
never felt so happy.  
  
The music starts, the sounds of the paino echoes the church, as Dom   
  
turns to see her being walked down the aisle with his friend Vince.  
  
She looks so beautiful in her cream dress, he has never loved her   
  
more.  
  
She reaches him, they turn and look at each other in in the eyes.   
  
They look up at the priest and he begins.  
  
"We are gathered here today in front of God to join together Dominic   
  
Toronto and Leticia Rodriguez in holy matrimony. The symbol of   
  
marriage and unity is something that should not be taken into lightly.  
  
Now before we begin, is there anyone here who has any unlawful reason   
  
that this ceremony should not continue?"  
  
Everyone looks around the church in silence. No one says anything.  
  
"Then we shall begin."  
  
Dom takes Letty's hands into his. As the Vicar starts.  
  
"Do you Dominic take Leticia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have   
  
and to hold forsaking all others. In sickness and in health for as   
  
long, as you shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Now do you Leticia take Dominic to be your lawfully wedded husband,   
  
to have and to hold and forsaking all others. In sickness and in   
  
health for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
She swallows back the tears and says "I do."  
  
The vicar then says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, dominic   
  
you may now kiss the bride."  
  
Dom gathers Letty in his arms and kisses her.  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
